


"There's 116 kilos of cocaine hidden the apartment..."

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [6]
Category: Bingiplier, chase brody - Fandom, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Trigger Warnings, Unplanned Pregnancy, drug overdose, wtf is stacy's maiden name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: So this fic is brought to you in part by Deadpool (1&2)'s running cocaine jokes with Blind Al, as well as AO3 user At_the_moment c:I just wanted an excuse to show Bing is smarter than he gets credit for, to write Chase in distress because I can't help but hurt this poor boy. This fic ends on a happy note though, so don't let me scare you off!





	"There's 116 kilos of cocaine hidden the apartment..."

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I've never done cocaine or over dosed so everything included is what I could piece together from the internet. I made a few adjustments here and there for the sake of progressing the plot c:

Prickling little pins, not painful, but certainly uncomfortable, were slowly stirring a young brunette man. As he tried to move his limbs he felt something move against his arms and legs, several somethings. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, feeling crust stuck on his lashes he moved his hands to scrub his face. Their icy touch to his slightly warmer face shocked him and he opened his eyes widely, realizing his situation was truly odd. He was in a bathtub full of ice water. "What the fuck, dude." He mumbled slowly, gripping either side of the tub and lifting his naked and numb body out of the water to find a towel, and hopefully clothes. Both of these things he found folded neatly atop the counter next to him. As he pulled his boxer briefs on the scuffling sounds of someone in the kitchen reached him. He yanked his jeans and shirt on and stepped out of the bathroom.

*

The front door to Chase's apartment banged open, keys still in the door handle as he crossed the small apartment to the living room and dropped to his knees in front of his couch, punching the boards of his wooden floor. Using the tips of his fingers to gain purchase on the raised edge of a loose board Chase pulled it up and out, tossing it to the side as he sniffled. His eyes red and swollen, heart racing and stomach bubbling, a dry sob escaped him. Digging around through the assortment of illicit items he'd smuggled onto school property, Chase found what he was seeking; a plastic bag containing a white substance, sealed with black electrical tape. Shuddering a relieved sigh, he stood and turned next for his bedroom, finding his favorite skull ski mask he'd used earlier that month for a prank. His front door snapped shut and the sound keys being tossed on the table told Chase his time was running out, his roommate, Chad, was home. 

With no desire to be stopped before he could make his masterpiece of a terrible decision, Chase slipped the mask on, he tucked the tightly wrapped bag into his mask in front of his mouth and nose. Spinning on his heel when he heard footsteps behind him, he found himself face to face with Chad, barely an arm's reach apart. "Chase what the hell are you- WAIT NO!" His question turned plea as he dashed forward. Chase had raised a fist while Chad struggled to find words and punched himself in the face where the bag was positioned, causing it to explode in small cloud of white powder. "Jesus Christ, Chase, that's too much! Do you wanna die? Cause you're gonna fucking die!" Chad shouted frantically, ripping the mask off Chase's face, blood running freely from his nose and mixing with the substance on his face. Chase couldn't argue as his eyes rolled back into his head. "God fucking dammit, Chase, I don't know what to do!" Chad shook him, a fruitless attempt to wake the over dosing man. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- fine, I don't have a choice. You made me do this man!" Chad snapped at the unconscious body of his roommate and friend. He pulled out his phone and keyed in the short number for emergency responders but hesitated, he didn't want Chase to go to jail, or some horrible prison rehab. 

Clearing his phone's screen before opening his contacts, Chad scrolled a little way down to their RA's personal number. The voice that answered at the other end was much too light hearted for the situation Chad was facing, "You got the Bing!" Chad skipped the pleasantries, "Dude it's me, please get the fuck here asap, my roomie just inhaled enough coke to knock out a lion." Bing's voice changed instantly, "I'm on my way, if he starts seizing just clear the area and don't touch him. I'll be there in three minutes, just stay calm okay, bro?" They hung up and Chad paced the house, trying to think of things he could do to help, remembering a few facts he'd learned from his court-ordered drug awareness classes. He felt for a pulse, just to reassure himself that Chase was indeed still alive, which of course he was, and then moved to disrobe his friend. From touch alone it was obvious his body wasn't responding well to the influx of cocaine, his temperature was inhumanly high. Stripping his shoes, hat, jeans and finally shirt, Chad left Chase in his underwear and socks, not wanting to entirely humiliate him in front of a stranger.

Bing was good for his word, and showed up just over two minutes later, Chad had just finished filling a tub with cold water. "Is he still breathing?" Bing asked, propping his skateboard against the door frame as he entered and tossing his sunglasses on the nearest counter. Chad nodded, finding his voice missing in action, Bing paid it no mind and knelt next to Chase, checking his pulse against his watch. He grimaced and moved to pick up the unconscious student, "First of all, you need to get rid of that. Now." Bing nodded at half empty bag of cocaine on the floor, Chad felt guilt climb up his back and settle on his shoulders, he nodded quietly and grabbed a broom and dustpan. As he swept up the mess and replaced the floor boards, he decided, with a backward glance, to leave their stash of weed untouched, Bing didn't need to know _everything_. 

Bing slowly settled Chase into the cold bath, his cocaine covered clothes now in a pile on the floor, but felt the water warm up to the increasing body temperature quickly. After only a few minutes the bath was nearly as warm as Chase, Bing knew he had to do something drastic, if he could get Chase conscious again he'd consider it a victory. Bing poked his head out of the bathroom to call for Chad, "Bro, bring me a shit ton'a ice." Chad furrowed his brow and frowned but did as he was told and opened their freezer. It was completely empty except for a half full bottle of cheap vodka and two bags of ice, thank _fuck_ , Chad thought, taking both bags to Bing. They'd been purchased with the intention of being used for a party this weekend, but Chase and Stacy had had a serious blow up, the kind of fight that makes or breaks a relationship, Chad knew the party wasn't a concern now. Chase and Stacy had been together since the beginning of time, and while Chad knew they'd come out of this closer and happier, Chase spiraled quickly. Within a few hours of he and Stacy having the shouting match that started it all, Chase had OD'ed in his bedroom. Chad wondered how on earth one man could be so dramatic.

Eyes fluttering behind their lids, Chase tried to speak, mind failing to connect cohesive thoughts together as the drug rampaged through his blood and brain. " 'm cold." He mumbled, as Bing and Chad shook the last of the ice out of the bags and into the water. "Too bad. You brought this on yourself." Chad answered angrily. Bing looked sideways at him, "Chase why don't you go to the nurse's station and ask for Emily? You can tell her about Chase, she won't rat on him. She can give us some stuff to help, all we can really do is let him work through it unless you want me to call an ambulance." Something in Bing's tone hit Chad the wrong way, "Hey, man, I wanted to! I still want to! But if we call anybody then Chase gets thrown in a prison or some shitty halfway house and he loses Stacy forever, and you know he can straight up kiss his scholarship goodbye. So yes, I want you to call an ambulance, but no, I won't let you. He'd kill me." 

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Bing shooed Chad away to find the nurse's station before trying to get a sign of life out of Chase. "Chase, can you hear me?" Bing asked quietly, rubbing the cold skin of his back to try and stimulate blood flow. Chase mumbled a response. "That's good enough for me. Chase my name is Bing, I'm your RA, do you remember me? We met when you first moved in here." Another incoherent mumble, Bing laughed. "This must be what it feels like to talk to a zombie. Chase, why'd you do this? Were you trying to hurt yourself?" He tried to keep his voice light and free of accusation. Chase shook his head slowly, eyes tightly shut, "Don't wanna feel... Stacy." He lost his train of thought as he slipped into unconsciousness again. Bing held his head upright as Chase slouched, "Alright, man, I need you to work with me here okay? We got a long way to go, you gotta do better than that." Chase groaned at him, "Stacy left me. Again." He frowned, a single tear sneaking down his cheek. Bing smiled sadly, "You think she'd want you to drug yourself into oblivion? There's gotta be a reason why she did, why don't we work it out together, huh? You and me?" Bing encouraged him. Chase made eye contact with him at last, bloodshot eyes dilated from the surging energy and incredible lethargy brought on by the deadly dose he'd consumed. 

Before Chase could try to explain to Bing how he deserved to be abandoned by his friends and loved ones, his eyes rolled back again, his limb tightening up and twitching as a seizure took motor-control. Thick white foam bubbled up from Chase's clenched jaw, spilling down either side of his mouth and into the bath. Body wound tight against its will, his muscles in every limb convulsed and sent him slipping deeper into the water. Acting quickly, Bing reached his hands under Chase's arms and carefully steadied him as his body slowly released the tension that had taken it. The entire ordeal was over with in minutes, but Bing felt like he'd run a mile as he leaned back against the wall across from the tub. "So what happened, bro." He continued their conversation as if the seizure hadn't just wreaked havoc on Chase's body and Bing's fretting nerves. 

Confused, Chase answered without opening his eyes, who was he talking to again? "She's been sick the last few weeks. I wanted her to see a doctor." Speaking very slowly and very deliberately, he took several deep breathes, finally becoming aware of his thunderous heart beat. "Am I gonna die?" Chase said to no one in particular. He hadn't expected an answer, as he had forgotten anyone was with him, "Has anything else been going on between you two? Or something that could just be her own problem?" Bing asked, hearing the apartment door open and close, signaling Chase's return. He entered the bathroom with an I.V. bag and a few other supplies still wrapped in sterile packaging, "Does he really need MORE drugs?" Chad sounded unsettled as he handed Bing the items. "Just this one, bro. It's a sedative, to bring him down quicker." 

Carefully laying a towel on the floor in front of him to situate his tools, Bing had Chad hold onto one of Chase's arms as he inserted the I.V. bag and hung it on the towel hook beside the bathtub. Chad scoffed and shook his head, "You amaze me, dude." Bing beamed at him, "That's what everyone says when I do something smart." He chuckled, Chad frowned again, "You are smart, man, we all know it. You're just so chill, it's easy to forget." Bing shrugged with a smile and returned to Chase, putting gauze and medical tape over the needle where it was inserted into his hand. The three men spent the next few hours in relative silence, Bing only speaking occasionally to ask Chad to feel Chase's forehead. "He feels cool now, is he gonna be okay?" Bing nodded, "He'll be fine but we'll watch him a little longer. At least until the bag is empty." He jerked his head at the dripping I.V. Chad nodded, Bing continued, "Do you know what was going on with him and his girlfriend?" Chad nodded again, "She's been weird and moody like the last two months. Disappearing every few minutes to 'use the bathroom'. Then she spent the last two weeks telling Chase she was too sick to see him. He asked her to go to the doctor but I think she took it the wrong way. She snapped and started yelling awful things at him, stuff she'd never ever say. I don't know what the fuck caused it all, but Chase thinks she's found someone else." 

Chuckling aloud, Bing slapped his knee. Chad widened his eyes in confusion. "Dude you guys can't be serious!" Bing looked at him as though he was missing the clearest explanation of his life, Chad shrugged. "Chad, bro, Stacy's probably pregnant. And terrified, if she is. When this guy is walking and talking again we need to get them in a room and make them hash it out, deal?" Chad hadn't lost his widened eyes, but his gaze had shifted to the wall, "Stacy... is pregnant?" He said slowly. Bing chuckled again, "I mean obvs I don't know for sure. But it makes sense, doesn't it?" Chase stirred once more and Bing glanced up at the I.V. bag, it was nearly empty. Standing, Bing carefully removed the needle and left the gauze taped to Chase's hand, before then gathering the coke covered clothes he and Chad had stripped from Chase and loaded them into the washing machine that sat across from their toilet. "I'm gonna get some food, you get him some clean clothes and shit alright?" Bing offered a hand to Chad who was still seated on the floor next to the tub. He took it and clapped his other had to Bing's back, "Thank you, man. Seriously." Chad locked eyes with Bing, who's smile couldn't have been more genuine, "Anytime, dude."

*

As Chad loaded up their coffee maker, the soft padding of footsteps informed him that he had company, he turned around to see his roommate standing, or swaying rather. "What the FUCK dude? Did you steal my kidney or something? Why do I have a bandage on my hand? What the hell happened?" Chase had never looked so lost in his life, Chad fought off a laugh, "You coked yourself into an ice coffin, dude." Chad nodded at the bathroom, turning back to the coffee maker to start brewing. "Care to elaborate, DUDE.?" Eyes narrowed, Chase sounded accusatory. Chad put his hands up, "Look man, I'm not the one who went toe-to-toe with the abominable snowman." Chad pointed to Chase's bedroom where he had yet to sweep. The dusting of cocaine in a small circle flipped the switch on Chase's short term memory, "Fuck. I'm expelled aren't I? You had to call the nurse?" He sighed. Chad shook his head, "Nah, thank him for saving your stupid ass." He nodded this time to the front door. Bing waved with the hand the held his grocery bag, skateboard occupying the other hand. "The RA?" Chase wasn't really asking, more like saying it out loud to ensure it was true. "I was going to be an EMT before I started here." Bing explained. Chase nodded slowly, "Thank you?" 

Carefully propping his skateboard again, Bing set the plastic bag full of various foods on the counter beside the fridge. "I wouldn't try eating anything for a while, just stick with water for now." He said as he accepted a cup of coffee from Chad. "Cool..." Chase smiled nervously. "So when do you want to go talk to your girlfriend?" Bing asked, sipping his black coffee. Chase was briefly distracted by his disgust over a person drinking their coffee black. "What? Stacy? What about her?" His foggy mind was still half asleep, but somewhere within it he felt this conversation familiar. "Bing here thinks she's got one in the oven and that's why she's riding the crazy train." Chad explained. Bing laughed at his colorful language, "That's one way to put it." Chase's jaw dropped, his hands opening widely at either of his sides, "You think she's- Stacy is- she's pregnant? We're pregnant." His last sentence brought a sudden sobriety to him, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY?!" He shouted, hands grasping his hair, a wild excitement over taking him. Bing and Chad laughed together at his enthrallment, but their smiles dropped instantly as Chase disappeared at a full sprint out of the apartment. Bing and Chad exchanged looks before tearing out after him.

The sun was still stubbornly high in the sky considering the time of afternoon, sweltering heat rising from the crowded cement courtyard as Chase ran, full speed, barefoot to his girlfriend's dorm. He pounded furiously on her door, knowing her last class was over by now. She answered the door, red faced and sniffling, "Chase, please, I don't want to f-" Her words were cut off as he picked her up and carried her outside in front of all of their classmates, "Chase what are you doing! Put me down!" Stacy giggled despite herself. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!" Chase shouted to the entire student body present. Bing and Chad started a wave of applause. Several guys whooped, many girls cheered, everyone watching the thrilling announcement. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad." Chase said again, this time to Stacy as he set her down. "We're having a baby." She smiled and nodded at him, "You're going to be a dad." Chase knew he was smiling and crying but he could care less. He fell to his knees in front of Stacy and hugged her small waist, "I love you." He said to Stacy, as well as to their unborn child. "I love you too, Chase." She said warmly. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and looked up at her, choking back a giddy sob, heart beating in his throat from nerves and drugs. With a steadying breath, Chase took Stacy's hands in his, and met her beautiful green eyes in a loving gaze, he spoke the words he'd wanted to speak since the first time he had laid eyes on her, "Marry me, Stacy."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Septic egos and most of the Iplier's but Chase is one of my favorites. I may or may not have cried a little while writing the end of this. I wish Chase could just be happy T-T  
> Any ideas for ego fics you'd like to read? Drop them in the comments for me!  
> 


End file.
